Raphael vs. Tigress
Raphael vs. Tigress is a What-if? Death Battle written by Jackythejack as their seventh death battle. It pits Raphael of the Ninja turtles against Tigress of the Furious Five. ((NOTE: I'm a novice at calculations. If anyone could help me with what I come up with after a few quick google searches, that'd be wonderful. If you see any info that looks wrong, inform me and tell me why and I'll fix it.)) Interlude Ninja Turtles vs.Kung Fu Panda! These aggressive masters of martial arts will duke it out in a battle to the death. Can Tigress crack the turtle's shell, or will she succumb to shell shock? Introduction Wiz: Martial arts are a skill that few can master. It takes patience, discipline, and a level head. Some humans spend their entire lives trying to master these martial arts. Boomstick: But some animals just do some things better than most humans. Like these two! They mastered martial arts, and they even skipped the level-headed part...mostly. ''' Wiz: Raphael, the hot-headed heavy hitter of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '''Boomstick: And Tigress. The no-nonsense, pseudo-leader of the Furious Five. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Raphael Wiz: The streets of New York are rough, tough, and dangerous. Criminals lurk around every corner, gang violence is common, and there are many people Who would take advantage of defenseless civilians. New York needed a hero, and who were those heroes? Boomstick: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a halfshell, turtle power! Wiz: Er, yes, quite. Well, the Ninja Turtles would be the hero that New York needed. Originally simple turtles in a pet store, they would soon be adopted by a man named Hamoto Yoshi, but soon after being bought they would make contact with some mutagen. When touching this Mutagen, Hamato became a humanoid rat named Splinter, but when the turtles touched it, they turned into the Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: After their transformations, Splinter decided it'd be a good idea to adopt them, because society wouldn't accept them or something. So, he made a nice little home in the sewers for him and the four turtles, named them after famous artists, and now they eat pizza every other night. ' Wiz: Each turtle has their own unique set of skills and abilities, but right now we're focusing on, arguably, the most powerful turtle in the four, when it comes to sheer strength: Raphael. ''"All right! An all you can BEAT buffet!" Cue the Shell Shock '' '''Boomstick: That's right. Raphael has to be the strongest ninja turtle there is. Like his brothers, Raph is a master of Ninjitsu, the art of the ninja. He's balanced, quick on his feet, and surprisingly fast for a turtle. ' Wiz: While Raphael doesn't have his own special jutsu that he's mastered, unlike Donatello and Leonardo, he makes up for this lake of ninja technique with pure force. So much so that it's what his fighting style mostly relies on, and not stealth like a normal ninja really should. 'Boomstick: That's right. Raphael doesn't really focus on the whole ninja thing very much. He'd rather go in guns, and by guns I mean sais, blazing. He's a monster on the field, and he isn't afraid to put his life on the line if it means getting the job done. What a badass. ' Wiz: Speaking of his sais, they are very powerful weapons. While Sais are mostly used for blocking and disarming, which Raphael does use them for, he also uses them for attacking, as it is said that Raphael's sais, at their ends, are as sharp as Leonardo's swords, if not sharper. 'Boomstick: And not only that, but they're also strong enough that, in the right hands, they can just break metal. Raphael proved this by breaking Leo's swords in the movie. And don't worry about getting at someone from a long range. Raphael is also a pretty good marksman, as he can throw those things at enemies and hit them real easily. Though, I don't think throwing your weapon is a smart idea. ' Wiz: Which is why he has his shurikens, which are sharp enough to penetrate metal. Though, considering that Raphael seems to rarely use these, outside of video games, which we are going to ignore for this matchup, Because of the rare usage of these weapons, it's safe to assume Raph probably doesn't have many of these on him. 'Boomstick: But it's not like Raph really needs those weapons in the first place! Raph doesn't really use his sais for fighting that much, preferring hand to hand combat. He's a master of Kobudo, Okinawan martial arts, with a fighting style that revolves around heavy kicking, punching, grapples and elbow drops. ' Wiz: And it's not like he's lacking in the strength department either. Raphael's got enough force to where he can throw people into a wall and cause it to crack, climb a cliff by stabbing his sais into solid rock, and throw throwing stars with such force that they pierce Bebop and Rocksteady, who are bulletproof. '''Boomstick: And he can even knock out a stone soldier with a single punch. You know, that means it's a soldier made out of stone, and that's awesome! Wiz: And don't think that Raphael's only impressive feats have to do with strength, either. Raphael is also incredibly fast, being a master oh Ninjitsu, which means he's light on his feat. Boomstick: He's fast enough to casually dodge ninja stars thrown by Alopex, another mutated assassin, he can break arrows that are fired at him with his sais, and this guy just straight up dodges bullets on a day to day basis. ' Wiz: And that shell that he has isn't just for show, either. Not only can he go into it and deflect attacks if he deems it necessary, but he can also tank a multitude of attacks, such as when Bebop, or Rocksteady , had hit him into a wall so hard that he had actually broken it. '''Boomstick: And he was able to tank a hit from a laser beam from metal head. Yeah, that's right. The turtle can tank plasma beams like their nothing. Jesus, what ''can't this turtle do? Wiz: Well, yes, actually. There are some things that Raphael is not able to do, or things that will make him be seen as weaker. One of the biggest problems is his anger. If he's teased enough, or if someone gets under his skin, it can lead him to think irrationally and lose a fight. This was how he lost to Michelangelo in the 2003 animated show. Boomstick: Shit, he lost to Mikey? Wow, that must have been embarrassing. Well, anyways, Raph's also a bit of a stab first, ask questions later kind of guy. While I don't see the problem with that strategy, Wiz tells me that it lacks strategy, so that's a weakness, I guess. ' Wiz: And though he usually finishes a battle fairly quickly, Raphael often doesn't take into account his environment when he fights. This could lead to some surprise attacks if the enemy uses the environment to their advantage. '''Boomstick: Okay, Wiz, I don't care what you say, Raphael is a turtle who's bad side you really don't want to be on. ' "We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good together... we are ninjas. We strike hard, defend and protect and fade into the night, and there ain't no bad guy or monster that's gonna ever change that. That's what is important and that's why we will always be... brothers." TItle card closes Tigress Play Oogway Ascends Wiz: In ancient China, there have been many warriors that make their mark on history, that demand respect and are seen as very prestigious. This is even more so in, uh...animal China, but, out of all the martial arts masters in the land, there are few people that are as skilled as the Furious Five. '''Boomstick: The Furious Five are some of the greatest warriors in ancient China. Trained under weird rat master Shifu, the Furious Five consists of Monkey, Snake, Mantis, Crane, and-okay, seriously? Why are these names so uncreative? I mean you don't see that weird Yoda turtle in the movie being called Turtle, do you Wiz: Boomstick, don't question it. Just say the line, please. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Lazy screenwriting...but the leader of the Furious Five is the toughest, hot headed-est, and the most badass of them all, and her name, is Tigress. ' ''"Your only weakness is allowing your mind to convince you you're weak." Let the tournament begin '' Wiz: As a young cub, Tigress was dropped in front of an orphanage because...her parents just didn't want her, apparently. She'd spend many years at the orphanage, her anger getting the best of her as she got into fights with several other kids. '''Boomstick: It got so bad that they put the girl in an isolation room! Jesus. that is one serious time out. I don't think that's what you do to a kid, either. ' Wiz: Desperate to domesticate the angry child, the orphanage called in Master Shifu to see if he could possibly discipline the child, and make her less violent. After a lot of patience on Shifu's part, he succeeded. 'Boomstick: Though, no one wanted to adopt Tigress still, because they were scared of her anger and how strong she was. Shifu saw potential in the girl, so he took her in and helped her learn kung-fu. ' Wiz: However, because of Shifu's previous mentor, Tai Lung, turning evil and attacking him as well as Oogway, he wasn't proud of Tigress's achievements, just...wary. He was afraid that she'd end up like Tai Lung. '''Boomstick: Though, Tigress saw this as Shifu simply being disappointed in her, so she promised herself that she was going to get better, and she did just that. After a while, she was one of the best kung-fu masters in all of China! Wiz: And the title of Master isn't just for show, either. Tigress is a master of kung-fu, specifically the style of kung-fu that is known as Tiger style, which- Boomstick: Hold up! The tiger knows tiger style kung-fu? Jeez, can they be any more on the nose with that? ' Wiz: Well, it is a clever move on the part of the writers. Either way, Tigress is a master of tiger style kung-fu, which generally involves staying low to the ground, focusing on powerful attacks, charging your target and using brute force to bring them down. To master tiger style, one has to be relaxed, fast, and have complete control over your body. '''Boomstick: And all of these attributes are really what Tigress represents, above all else. I mean, this girl is hella strong. Just a single punch from her can break wood, easily, and it's even more impressive considering she can shatter entire rock formations with a single punch! And that was before she had reached karate master. ' Wiz: Not only that, but Tigress, at one point, had pulled her friends Viper, Monkey, and Po to stop them from falling, and this included a few pots with a small pig inside. Depending on how heavy Viper and Monkey are, as well as taking the weight of the pots into account, this heavy load could over four hundred pounds, or at least three hundred, easily. '''Boomstick: And if that wasn't badass enough for you, Tigress can also kick a cannon several feet into the air with a single kick! And earlier there were gorilla guards that were complaining that it was heavy, meaning that she's definitely got some power in her kick. Especially considering it could even stun Kai in the third movie, and he was chi powered or whatever. Wiz: A normal gorilla is capable of lifting approximately 4,600 pounds and considering that two gorillas were complaining how heavy it was, that means this canon has to weigh, at least, seven to eight thousand pounds, though at most it could weigh almost ten thousand pounds. If we're low balling the weight of the canon and the height at which it was thrown into the air, it would require over 9000 PSI to kick the canon that high up. Boomstick: IT'S OVER NINE-''' Wiz: I'm going to stop you right there, Boomstick. '''Boomstick: Aw, you're no fun. ' Play More Cannons ' Wiz: Tigers are also known for being agile and quick on her feet, and Tigress is no exception to this assumption. She's fast enough to dodge, deflect, and even catch arrows with her bare hands, sometimes not even looking at them. She's fast enough to scale up and down columns and buildings, even when carrying wounded team mates, and, in the third movie, she was able to hold off a jade zombie, while also being fast enough to catch a child that she was constantly throwing in the air to keep her from harm. And as for her durability, well- "I used to punch the iron-wood trees by the palace to train. Now, I feel nothing." '' '''Boomstick: ...Wiz, you can't be serious right? Like she didn't actually do that did she? I swear to god if this tiger gets any cooler I'm gonna consider calling myself a furry for a while. ' Wiz: Er, well...she's not lying, I can tell you that much. Tigress has shown multiple times to not feel pain in her hands. They've taken much abuse, hitting things at full force that should have led to her bones being shattered, but Tigress doesn't even flinch. It got to the point where Po hit her hand at full force, and it hurt him instead of her. Boomstick: Jesus, I think I'm in love with this tiger. Wiz, quick, tell me some weaknesses so that the appeal is lost on me. Hurry, Wiz, hurry! Wiz: Oh, uh, alright. Well, one of Tigress's main flaws is that she is a very hot headed fighter. Granted, she's not as quick to anger as she could be, but she is still easily angered when she's fighting someone. This can lead to her making rash decisions and not thinking straight. Boomstick: No, that's not helping! I like a woman with an attitude. Uh...oh! Also, Tigress does have claws like a normal tiger does. Though that sounds cool right off the bat, Tigress doesn't actually use them. Apparently it has something to do with honor, which she focuses on a lot in a fight. Okay...okay, I'm good. Honor is stupid. I'm good. ' Wiz: Honestly you just need help. Uh, anyways, yes, Tigress's sense of honor does put her in harmful situations, and usually these situations aren't necesarry. Not only that, but while her hands are practically impervious to pain, she can't say the same for the other parts of her body. She can still feel pain, as shown when she fought Tai Lung, and was beaten swiftly, when she fought Kai, and barely escaped with her life, and when she took a cannonball blast. While she survived, she was incapacitated for a long time afterwards. '''Boomstick: Yeah, and she doesn't have any ranged weapons. Sure, she's perfecetly fine with taking random objects and throwing them at people, or picking up any weapon and basically use it like a master, but she usually gets up close and personal and gives them the super bitch slap. ' Wiz: Though, as she fought Kai, Tai Lung, and held off against Jombies, which were other kung fu masters such as herself, Tigress has proven herself to be one of the best warriors in all of China, and a true force to be reckoned with. Tigress attacks Kai hard enough to actually stun. Tigress jumps back and gets into her battle stance once more. '' ''"How's that for a little kitten?" ''Pre-Battle'' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a kung fu death battle! 'Death Battle' Raphel glanced down at the note in his hands as he walked into the Jade Palace. He had read the letter over and over again on his way to China. The letter didn’t have any signature on it besides the letters of JJ. He didn’t know who wrote the letter, but apparently whoever wrote it new a lot about him, which had originally set off some red flags, but eventually his caution had passed. The letter spoke of Raphael and how the person who had wrote it knew how good of a fighter he was, though it also mentioned that there was a way to become even better at martial arts. It spoke of some kind of scroll. The scroll of the Dragon Warrior, or something like that? It sounded stupid, but if it made him a better fighter, who was he to judge? On his way to China, he had assumed that it would be difficult to find this Jade Palace, or the scroll that the building held, but thankfully, it seemed like no one did anything subtly around here, because as soon as he walked in, Raphael had spotted the scroll in the mouth of the giant dragon statue at the far side of the room. You’d think they wouldn’t advertise it as such, but whatever. He wasn’t going to complain. The Ninja Turtle then took a few steps towards the giant dragon statue, but before he could approach it, someone had pounced in front of him. Light shone upon the figure and revealed a rather good looking tiger lady. Raphael looked her up and down and chuckled. “Hey, good looking. How’s it going?” he asked with a small wave. “You know, I don’t want to stay in here for too long, but if you want to, I can make an exception and we can have a little chat.” “A little chat? Well, let me ask a question then.” The tiger lady stepped forward. “What are you doing in the Jade Palace, turtle? Only the masters can enter a building such as this.” “Masters, huh? Well, I’d say I’m a master. I mean, look at me. Do I look like a master or what?” “You look like a teenaged turtle who should not belong here.” Tigress took another step forward and crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s your name, young one? I am Tigress, Leader of the Furious Five. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?” “Nope, never heard of ya. Not from around here, girl, sorry.” Raphael chuckled. “The name’s Raphael, by the way, and while I’d love to talk some more, I didn’t come here for some chit chat, y’know?” “And what was it that you came for, exactly?” “That scroll in the dragon statue over there.” Raphael gestured past Tigress and flashed the tiger a grin. “So, why don’t you be a good kitten and let me just slide past.” Raphael would then try to step past the feline master. In one fluid motion, Tigress put her arm out to stop the turtle and then pushed him away, using a surprising amount of force that caused Raphael to stumble back. “I cannot allow you to do that.” “Oh, come on, I’ll take good care of it. I’ll bring it back when I’m done with it.” “What the scroll contains shall only be known by the Dragon Warrior. If you want that scroll,” Tigress assumed a battle stance, body low to the ground, arms stretched out and legs apart, “you’re going to have to get through me.” “Aw, really? That’s a shame. Well, hate to say it, but,” Raphael pulled out his sais and spun them around in his hands before pointing them both at Tigress, “you’re going down, kitty cat.” Fight! Play The Dragon Scroll Tigress was the one to make the first move. She lunged forward and began to swipe her paws at the turtle, intending to end this with a quick blow to the head to knock the turtle out. Though, Raphael blocked her attack with the handle of his sai. Tigress didn’t let this break her concentration and she brought her other paw forward, though this other attack would also be blocked. For the several seconds Tigress would unleash a flurry of punches and strikes towards the turtle, only to have him block every single one of her attacks with his sais, with relative ease as well. Tigress couldn’t help but grit her teeth at this. That was...more than annoying. Who was this kid? Tigress’s paw would fly forward once again, only for the turtle to step out of its path. Tigress stumbled forward and Raphael took this as an opportunity to kick her in the stomach. Tigress put her hands to her stomach as she just about doubled over. Raphael was then about to pick her up to toss her, but Tigress reversed it by grabbing Raphael and slamming him into the ground on his shell. “Stop this! I don’t want to hurt you.” Tigress took a step back as she watched the turtle get up with a bit of a struggle, but relatively unphased by being knocked onto his shell. Great, that didn’t seem to be a viable strategy. “Really? Well, that’s kind of my goal.” Raphael then got back onto his feet and shook his head. “We’ll see how you can handle this turtle power, then!” Raphael then lunged towards Tigress, his hand balled into a fist as he tried to punch the kung fu master, though Tigress was quick to block it with her hand. The sound of their hands colliding echoed the palace and Tigress could see that look of pain spread across the teenager’s face. (music stops) Raphael reeled his hand back in pain and brought it close to his chest. “Ow! Damn, that hurt like a mother-” Raphael’s expletive was cut off when Tigress then kicked him with as much force as she was willing to muster against a kid. Raphael was sent flying towards the doors of the Jade palace, and managed to skid onto his shell again. Dammit, this is just getting annoying. Play TMNT Theme Metal version Raphael rocked to one side until he was able to get up onto his feet once again, which was incredible timing, as the feline master would then charge at him with another attack. Raphael stepped out of the way and smacked Tigress in the back of the head with the handles of his sai, hitting as hard as he could. Tigress stumbled forward and Raphael used this as a chance to put his leg in front of her, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Raphael chuckled as he stomped on the tiger’s tail, merely to add insult to injury, and then began to pick Tigress up. Though Tigress has struggled against Raphael’s grip, the turtle didn’t relent as he began to spin around in circles, holding tightly onto Tigress’s legs. After several complete rotations, picking up a lot of speed and causing Tigress to get dizzy, Raphael let go of her just as he had turned to face the door. Tigress went flying through the air and towards the giant doors of the Jade Palace. She rammed right into them, but because of the force she had hit them at, they were thrown open as she landed outside. Raphael was quick to join her outside, the moonlight illuminating both fighters as the moonlight illuminated their current battlefield. “You are...a strong opponent, I’ll give you that,” Tigress muttered as she got back up. “I wouldn’t expect much skills from a child.” “Hey, I’m not just some kid,” Raphael said as he stepped forward, sheathing his sai. “I’m a ninja turtle, and I’m one of the best damn ninja turtle out there.” “Is that so? Because you don’t seem like you’re the best.” “What? What do you mean?” “You rush into battle without asking questions. That doesn’t sound like a great warrior to me. It sounds like a reckless warrior, one who’s asking to get hurt.” Tigress looked at turtle over. She had noticed the reckless attitude, and she bet there was an aggressive attitude to go with that recklessness. She’d just need to trigger it somehow. “Reckless? Come on, now you’re sounding like my brother.” Raphael rolled his eyes as he assumed a fighting stance once more. “How about we stop the talking and get to punching, yeah?” “What’s wrong? You don’t want to hear any criticism? It’s the only way you can get better, ninja turtle. A warrior who refuses to change how they act is not adaptable, and easy to predict.” “Shut up! Just, shut up, okay? Let’s get to fighting again! I’ll beat you ‘till you’re a bloody pulp!” “And you’re violent, I see. That doesn’t end well, for anyone. Your violence isn’t going to make you any better of a fighter. It only makes you more reckless, and likely to make mistakes.” “I said shut up!” Raphael then charged towards Tigress, hands balled up and ready to swing. The feline would then step out of the way from his attacks, causing Raph’s hand to move right past her. She then swiped directly into Raph’s stomach, causing the turtle to double over, and Tigress would use this to her advantage. She would kick Raphael once again, sending him flying through the air once more, though this time, the turtle had gone into his shell as he was flying through the air. It hit the outside walls of the Jade Palace and began flying back towards Tigress, sliding along the ground at high speeds. Tigress couldn’t move out of the way in time and the turtle shell hit her at full force, knocking her into the air and down the stairs, tumbling down several stairs at a time as the two fighters descended down the giant hill. During the fall, both fighters would get pressed down against the stairs, multiple times. Raphael would slam Tigress into the ground with his shell, and Tigress would try to push the shell into the stairs, occasionally punching it in an attempt to crack it or break it completely, and while she felt like she was doing some good damage, she didn’t feel see any signs of damage. Eventually, the staircase would come to an end, and Raphel’s shell would land on top of Tigress and begin to drag her against the ground as the two slowly slid to a stop. Tigress was in pain, and her skin felt like it was on fire after all of the friction, but she didn’t let this concern her as she pushed the shell off of her and quickly stood back up. “You done yet?” Raphael asked as he came out of his shell, bringing his sais out once again. “Because I can still go for a long time, kitty.” “I will not falter, ninja turtle!” “Alright, it’s your funeral!” Raphael charged once more and tried to hit the feline. This time, he made contact. The Gods Deul The two fighters would begin to trade blows with each other, blocking some attacks but being hit by others. Their attacks made contact and had hit with much more force than there should be behind those punches. Despite the abuse both fighters were taking, they both stood strong. “Let’s get this over with!” Raphael shouted as he then brought his Sai down towards the tiger. The only thing Tigress was do was rotate herself to avoid being stabbed in the chest. The Sai hit her in the shoulder and she screamed out in pain. “I agree!” Raphael stabbed his sai downward once more in an attempt to stab at Tigress once again. Tigress stepped out of the way of the blade and Raphael was left stumbling forward with nothing to stop his movement. Tigress took this as an opportunity. The feline would then kick Raphael once again, sending him flying far through the air and landing on his back. Within a flash, Tigress was up and reacting once again, pouncing up onto a nearby roof and using it to leap high into the air. As Raphael tried to bring himself to his feet, Tigress brought her entire weight down onto the turtle’s chest. Raphael screamed out in pain as he heard something in his body crack. Tigress leaped off of the turtle and he groaned as he stood up. “You think...some broken bones...are gonna stop me?” “Well, I’d sure hope so,” Tigress muttered as she pulled Raphael’s weapon out of her shoulder and tossed it at his feet. “Why don’t you just stop? I’d hate to put you in any more pain.” “Too bad, lady. You’re going to have to.” Raphael then charged forward once more, letting out a grunt of either pain or effort as he swung his remaining sai at Tigress. Tigress easily dodged it and grabbed Raphael’s hand. “Fine. Don’t worry, this’ll be over quick.” Tigress then held her hand up high and slammed it down against Raphael’s hand, putting all of her weight behind it, as much force as she could. Raphael let out another grunt of pain before suddenly becoming limp, his entire body slumping down and the only thing keeping him from falling completely was Tigress holding his hand. Tigress then let go of the turtle’s arm and sighed, looking down at the turtle that was now crumpled on the ground. “You were a tough warrior, I have to say,” Tigress muttered. The turtle wasn’t dead, but he was definitely on death’s door, possibly bleeding out. She’d need to get someone to heal the kid before he bleeds out fully. With a sigh, Tigress turned around and walked towards the palace. Perhaps Mantis could help… K.O! The last scene shows Tigress walking into the Jade Palace, examining to see if the building was damage before noticing that the scroll had been removed from the dragon’s mouth...somehow. Tigress had gasped and ran back out the door to alert Master Shifu. Outcome Boomstick: What!? The ninja turtle died? God dammit! Son of a bitch I actually thought he was going to win this time! What the hell?! Wiz: Hey, no need to get so angry, Boomstick. This was actually a closer fight than you'd expect. Tigress and Raphael were both fairly equal in speed, as well as durability. Both were able to dodge and hit arrows out of the air, and one could argue that Raphael is actually faster, as he can dodge bullets and lasers, but Tigress had him far beat in strength. Boomstick: Yeah, Tigress is way stronger than Raphael could ever hope to be. Tigress is able to break rock formations with a single punch and cause a dent in a brick wall without even feeling anything. Once of the things that helped her the most were her fists and how they just can't feel anything. ''' Wiz: And not only that, but that feat were Tigress had kicked a cannon into the air was far better than anything Raphael could have done. Raphael has never been seen to do anything so impressive. '''Boomstick: And Tigress just had more discipline and expereince than Raphael had. She's the leader of the Furious Five after all, and while Raph can beat the leader of the Ninja Turtles, he can't take care of the leader of a completely different team. Wiz: Not only that, but it takes more to anger Tigress than it is to anger Raphael. Tigress normally gets angry when her friends or the people she's sworn to protect are in trouble. Raphael just gets angry when someone simply taunts him, a trait that Tigress is sure to exploit once she figures out Raphael's awful temper. 'Boomstick: Yeah, even though Raphael put up one hell of a fight, Tigress ended up giving him shell. ' Wiz: The winner is Tigress. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Jackythejack Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battle Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles